


sink (your teeth) into me

by suheafoams



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire AU, vampire x vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams
Summary: “Your eyes have stayed red for longer and longer,” Geonhak says. “Doesn’t that mean—”“I know what it means,” Seoho says, tone of voice harsher than he means for it to come out. He’s noticed it, too, how long of a mental breath he has to hold before he blinks and finally sees gold irises in the mirror instead of crimson, monstrous ones. It’s a weight at the bottom of his stomach that he hasn’t attempted to dislodge or break down because he hates losing control, and hates even more to have to admit it. “I don’t want to talk about it.”“Not talking about it means you’re ignoring the problem, and I’m not letting you ignore your bloodlust until you destroy an entire city and they take you away from me,” Geonhak says.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 20
Kudos: 199





	sink (your teeth) into me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my Baby, please treat her gently thank you

Seoho doesn’t expect Geonhak to be awake when he comes home. 

It’s not like they need...sleep, but Geonhak likes to play along with humans, takes genuine joy out of having a period of time dedicated to resting and eating food for the taste even if it offers nothing to him nutritionally. Seoho is used to coming home from feeding runs to a pitch black entryway and living room, mostly silent save for Geonhak’s even breathing and his slow, steady heartbeat from their shared bedroom. Quietly and carefully, Seoho will clean the blood off of himself, and snack on dried fruit while he sits down with a book to read in the study for as long as he can before Geonhak stirs awake and pulls Seoho into bed with him to “properly sleep.” 

So when Seoho opens the front door to find a pair of cat-like, golden eyes locked on him, he’s caught off guard, having been too distracted and irritable from the unsatisfactory hunt earlier to be completely aware of his surroundings, or else he’d have heard Geonhak’s heartbeat through the walls long before he unlocked the door. No matter how much blood Seoho drinks, he doesn’t feel _better_ , but he’s temporarily distracted from acknowledging the reason behind it as he takes in the unexpected sight of Geonhak in front of him. 

Geonhak is dressed in a cream colored sweater with a wide and deep v-neck and light wash jeans with extensive rips, his delicate skin pale and ethereal after centuries of living as an Undead. He’d been more tan, more sunkissed when he was still human, and Seoho pretends to be wistful about it sometimes, just so he can watch in amusement as Geonhak inevitably gets worked up and tries to physically bully Seoho into admitting that he prefers Geonhak the way he is now. 

(Seoho loves Geonhak every way he’s had him, but Seoho will never say it outright.)

Geonhak is sipping at a blood pack through a metal straw, his fingers half covered by his overly long sweater sleeves. The dark, saturated red of the bag’s contents offers a striking contrast against the bright, pure quality of every other part of his appearance, and it’s the one aspect of his predatory nature that remains only because he has no way of going against what sustains him. Seoho would nag at him not to wear light colors when drinking blood, but Geonhak’s bloodlust is practically nonexistent if not in the negatives, so he’s capable of keeping things neat whereas Seoho doesn’t even register the messes he’s made until his hunger’s been satiated. It’s honestly a miracle that Seoho had made it home tonight, considering his vision is still a little hazy from the bloodlust that’s starting to grow more and more persistent, and he can’t seem to take his mind off of the hint of blood he can hear and smell flowing through Geonhak’s veins. 

Geonhak’s gaze drops to Seoho’s hands, fingers stained a rust color and blackened in certain spots with dried blood from victims who are no longer in this world. Seoho curls his hands into fists, so that his fingertips are out of sight as Geonhak asks, “Who was it today? Or should I ask, who were they?” 

It’s a loaded question, for more than one reason. 

They used to get into days-long stalemates early on in their relationship when they’d first started arguing about it: their polarizing philosophies on sourcing their blood and co-existing with humans. Despite his appearance, Geonhak is the type of man who’d nurse injured animals back to health instead of sucking them dry, the type of vampire who would never be driven to violence unless it was necessary for self defense or protection for his loved ones, while Seoho’s always had a bit of a vicious streak even before he was stripped of his humanity and fully turned. 

Not only that. If Geonhak's going to the effort of making the distinction between a singular and multiple victims, it means he's caught on to what Seoho's trying to hide from him. 

Seoho steps out of his shoes, which are completely spotless by some stroke of tremendous luck, before attempting to walk past Geonhak, who blocks him easily just by shifting his weight and lifting his arm to prevent Seoho from escaping. 

Seoho sighs. “Why bother asking? You know you’re not going to like the answer.” 

“Your eyes have stayed red for longer and longer,” Geonhak says. “Doesn’t that mean—” 

“I _know_ what it means,” Seoho says, tone of voice harsher than he means for it to come out. He’s noticed it, too, how long of a mental breath he has to hold before he blinks and finally sees gold irises in the mirror instead of crimson, monstrous ones. It’s a weight at the bottom of his stomach that he hasn’t attempted to dislodge or break down because he hates losing control, and hates even more to have to admit it. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Not talking about it means you’re ignoring the problem, and I’m not letting you ignore your bloodlust until you destroy an entire city and they take you away from me,” Geonhak says. He wraps his fingers loosely around Seoho’s wrist. “Come here.” 

Seoho would bare his teeth and snarl at Geonhak to leave him alone, because he’s exhausted and terrified of himself, but Geonhak’s eyes are soft and free of judgment, and he’s watching Seoho in the quiet, patient way that means he’s going to wait for Seoho to come to him voluntarily, in the way that means he knows Seoho doesn’t actually want to be alone and is only putting up a fight because he’s deeply uncomfortable. 

Geonhak’s usually more rough with his words, so it’s clear that he’s been deliberating over whether to have this conversation for a long time and that he’s been paying enough attention to Seoho’s heavily concealed downward spiral to know that Seoho’s headed in a bad direction for the long run. 

“You waited up for me on purpose, didn’t you?” Seoho says, shoulders slumping as he falls forward and drops his face into the crook of Geonhak’s neck, accepting defeat, and Geonhak slides his hand over the back of Seoho’s neck soothingly. Their body temperatures are nowhere close to that of humans’, but Geonhak’s blood has always run a little warmer than Seoho’s, and that body heat is grounding when Seoho feels like he’s drowning in a sea of his own uncertainty. 

“You’re still hungry, right? Have the rest of my blood pack. I know you hate the taste but they have stuff in there that suppresses excessive bloodlust,” Geonhak says, and Seoho does as his boyfriend says, sipping at the blood pack obediently until it’s completely empty.

Seoho lets Geonhak strip him out of his blood-stained clothes and manhandle him into the shower, Geonhak only leaving once he’s been reassured that Seoho won’t fall apart as soon as he’s left alone. The moment Seoho comes out of the bathroom, though, Geonhak’s waiting with a handful of clean clothes he’s picked from his own closet. 

Seoho rubs at his eyes. “Why…” 

“Wear something other than black silk for once,” Geonhak says, and he takes Seoho’s silence as agreement before he promptly pulls the soft, sky blue sweater over Seoho’s head, leaving the gray sweats for Seoho to put on himself, but not without a lingering, meaningful swipe of his thumb across Seoho’s hip bone first. 

It’s been a long time since they’ve touched, even if it’s intentional on Seoho’s part, and he thinks about Geonhak’s shoulders and arms and _hands_ absentmindedly while he blow-dries his hair. 

“I think it would help if you fed from me,” Geonhak suggests, casually, after he’s managed to coax a reluctant Seoho into bed with him, wrapping a thick arm around Seoho so that Seoho can’t run too far. He kisses the top of Seoho’s hair, and affection, equal parts familiar and frightening all the same despite how long they’ve been together, how much they’ve existed in the same space both emotionally and physically, runs down the curve of Seoho’s spine. He realizes it’s solely because of Geonhak that he’s feeling so calm, an emotion that Seoho was starting to see as a stranger until it returned to shore after a long trip away. “They say that feeding from another vampire, especially one you’re intimate with, helps with controlling bloodlust.” 

“That’s fucked,” Seoho says, and Geonhak snorts. 

“Killing multiple people in one night to still be hungry at the end isn’t fucked, but feeding from your lover is?” Geonhak asks, amused. 

“Yes,” Seoho says. “I don’t…” It’s not that he doesn’t think it’ll work, because it’s a commonly taught method known to work for most vampires in need of a bloodthirst check and Seoho has always been...aware of the sweeter scent he’d quickly realized was coming from Geonhak, but he’s worried that he’ll end up wanting _more_ if he lets it happen at all. And as weird as it sounds, that makes him significantly more uncomfortable to acknowledge than his killcount climbing higher in his attempts to curb the dangerous itch of _hunger_ that he’s come to dread every time evening falls upon him. 

“It’s not like you’re going to kill me,” Geonhak says. Seoho can tell he’s being looked at, because he can feel Geonhak’s eyes observing him even if he can’t directly confirm it. “It’s impossible for that to happen.”

“I know,” Seoho says, dully. 

“It’s a little unconventional, yeah,” Geonhak says. He lets his hand slip underneath the collar of Seoho’s sweater, then lets go when Seoho bites his arm in warning. “But we were never conventional to begin with. If you really did get addicted to my blood, I’d just have to consume twice as much blood so you could have your fill.”

Seoho’s eyes widen. He tries to move, but Geonhak has him locked into place. “How do you know—” 

“I don’t think you’ve noticed it yourself,” Geonhak says, chuckling, “but you tend to hold your breath when I get close to you. I thought I’d done something wrong, until you started nuzzling at my neck in your sleep with extended fangs even after you’d come back from a solid hunt.” 

“Oh,” Seoho says, which only expresses a mere fraction of his horror, and Geonhak laughs, tightening his iron grip on Seoho again when he feels Seoho trying to crawl out from under the blankets. “Let _go._ You know stuff like this freaks me out.” 

“You mean... _affection_?” Geonhak retorts, obnoxiously, and Seoho groans. “Or the fact that you wanted to drink my blood for years and thought you had to hide it from me?” 

“You know it’s weird,” Seoho says. Even if they’re seen as immoral by humans, vampires as a species do have their own social code of conduct, albeit loosely constructed, and feeding off of other vampires is often deemed as unnatural behavior even if it’s officially allowed. “A normal vampire wouldn’t want this.” 

“Seoho,” Geonhak says firmly, and Seoho curls in on himself, as much as he can, not sure whether he’s said something too raw for him to handle hearing a response to. 

“We’ve been through everything together. We protected each other while we held onto the last bits of our humanity, comforted each other as we tried to accept that everyone we loved would die and we’d live forever,” Geonhak says, and Seoho can feel the exhale Geonhak releases as a puff of air against his hair. “If I cared about what ‘normal’ meant for us, I’d have found a way to kill both of us so that we’d be put out of our misery, but I’ve never cared about stupid shit like that. Only you. You know that, right?” 

Seoho bites at his lower lip because he can feel it trembling, and he’s too high strung right now to even attempt offering words half as coherent as what Geonhak’s just given him, although he doesn’t really think Geonhak minds, from the way Geonhak is dragging gentle fingers through his hair and resting his other hand on Seoho’s chest. 

“Anyways,” Geonhak says, his voice going a bit lower than usual, and Seoho tries to ignore the subsequent spark of heat he feels travelling wherever their skin is touching. “I’m tired of not being able to kiss you, so… don’t worry by yourself anymore. Promise me.” 

“I…” With trepidation, Seoho reaches out to place his hand on top of Geonhak’s, hooking their pinkies together. “So we’ll be okay?” 

“Aren’t we always?” Geonhak says, voice undeniably fond, and Seoho closes his eyes. 

He’s still afraid of the potential he sees in himself to become even more of a monster than he already is, but for now, the weight at the pit of his stomach has disintegrated in the face of reassurances from a man Seoho was afraid would run from him as soon as he realized Seoho’s true nature, but had merely held onto him tighter instead. So as Seoho curls up next to Geonhak, who he’d kept at a painful distance in order to protect Geonhak from himself, he feels more at peace than he has in a long, long time knowing he no longer has to. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!! 
> 
> u see, my heart went into this fic and now i dont have a heart anymore but u can reconstruct it with comments if u liked it!!! otherwise come squeak at me on twt @ suheafoams :D 
> 
> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
